


Behind Closed Eyelids

by Bounady



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, and a side cameo of cat!Bernkastel, because I think lambda WOULD do something like this, weird friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bounady/pseuds/Bounady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Conan Edogawa’s eyes shut tight under the gentle currents of the river water, he was satisfied at the fact that Ran Mouri was safe and the painting of Sunflowers would rise unharmed to the water’s surface. But just as he was about to let go, a being made of sweet candy and caramel syrup, with a voice of tinkling wind chimes called him back, her pink skirt swaying in the darkness of oblivion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Eyelids

Conan Edogawa’s lungs hurt as water entered his lungs.

 

His sapphire eyes threatened to shut close, his grip on the painting slackening with each second. “Ran…at least…Ran…” Even as Conan—no Shinichi Kudo—struggled with pain, he was sure to think of his beloved person. He was glad as long as Mouri Ran and the Sunflowers of Asia were safe and sound.

 His eyelids closed and all he saw was darkness.

_“What? That’s all? How lame…”_

Conan’s eyes snapped open and a blurred entity hovered over him. But he could feel those armor-piercing red eyes survey him like a predator catching prey.

 _“What?” the same high-pitched voice asked again in a mocking manner. “You’re gonna let your epic love story and mystery solving end like this?”_ the figure crossed its arms in a disapproving manner. _“I don’t like it…! You gotta get back up! You hear me, **Shinichi Kudo**!?”_

_“ **Ran Mouri is waiting for you, you idiot!** ”_

That was all it took for him to open his eyes and save himself. As he floated above the water, choking and coughing as he reveled in the relieved shouts and tears of his comrades, he forgot the strange moment for a short while.

 

* * *

 

As he sat in the emergency van, Conan Edogawa listened to the panicked chatter of the people and police, the medics checking everyone for wounds.

  _“What was that voice though…?”_ Conan wondered as he tugged the warm blanket he was cocooned in around him tightly. _“A hallucination…?”_ exhaling loudly, he figured it was probably a hallucination due to stress; it wasn’t that important—

“Oi, are you holding up there?”

Conan blinked as he looked up to see the placid but somewhat concerned face of a girl with short blonde hair wearing what looked like a school uniform with a pink plaid skirt with matching stripy socks, a white blouse, and a red ribbon and a pink beret. The tiny detective figured that the ridiculous amount of accessories that bedecked the girl were probably add-ons.

“A-Ah…! Yes…I almost drowned…thanks for your concern onee-chan!” Conan replied, resuming his façade of the “little boy” that he was used to playing.

The girl let out a sigh of relief and Conan couldn’t help but think that her concern—for a total stranger—was heartwarming.

“Well, bless the lord that mentioning your beloved Ran Mouri was the **only** way to jog your survival sense, you genius with no self-preservation skills.” The girl snorted with a wide smile.

Conan’s senses all tensed up, and his stare sharpened into a glare. “Why do you know—are you one of them?!” 

“Nah, I’m part of something even bigger, Kudo-kun.” She smiled even wider as she sat beside Conan and dangled her legs at the edge of the car. “I know _e-very-thing_ that you’re hiding, but I’m not gonna tell any-one~”

 Conan blinked. “Why would you--”

 “Like I said; I’ll be watching you work towards your Happy End, mister great detective~” The strange girl laughed and settled. “I’m pretty much a spectator at this point, but it can’t hurt to help the main actors from time to time…”

Silence engulfed the two. Conan looked at the girl strangely. “…Just who the hell are you?”

The girl hopped off the van with a giggle. “You can pinch my cute cheeks to make sure I’m not Kaitou Kid-kun, but I assure you, I’m just a **cute** schoolgirl who happened to be on this exhibition~”

Conan smirked. “Oh really…? I’m Conan Edogawa then, a detective… nice to meet you, schoolgirl onee-san.”

The girl blinked owlishly and broke into a fit of giggles. “I’m Lambdadelta; Nice to meet you, Detective Conan-kun.”  The blonde—Lambdadelta, gasped in surprise as she turned to her right. “Ooh, Bern’s here!” She turned to Conan and burbled a hasty goodbye, and ran towards a black cat with a purple ribbon on its tail. 

The cat turned its strange, amethyst eyes to Conan and bowed its feline head almost respectively for a moment, before it was scooped up in the cooing Lambdadelta’s arms.

Conan sighed as he stared at the retreating back of the strange, pink-beret-wearing girl and her cat. Weirdoes they were, but they could pose a threat. He’d have to look out for them.

…At least that girl called Lambdadelta had the same sense of humor as he did.

 

**_~End~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Behind Closed Eyelids. UvU
> 
> Comments and thoughts are appreciated. :D


End file.
